


Love Me Like I Love You

by kassadyn



Category: Block B
Genre: Incubus!Jae, M/M, Really gross sex, Smut and Fluff, What am I doing, domestic AU, gross and poorly written, incubus au, jiho is desperate and jaehyo isnt having his bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassadyn/pseuds/kassadyn
Summary: Jaehyo isn't like other Incubi but Jiho loves him all the same.Domestic Incubus Jaeco AU one shots.





	1. stop it this sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is really gross and weird im sorry  
> I worked on this for like 4 hours last night and then spent 30 minutes editing and proofreading  
> Im really disappointed in it but i hope all of you can enjoy it T_T not a great way to come back from a hiatus...

"Jiho, listen to me. Jiho, no. Jiho!" Jaehyo struggled in Jiho's embrace, "We're not having sex, stop it."

"Yes we are, you need to eat, or feed, whatever you call it." Jiho snuggled his head into the back of Jaehyo's neck, "It's been three months, you can't just keep starving yourself, baby." He kissed Jaehyo's neck.

Woo Jiho is dating an Incubus, a really weird one that refuses to have sex and feed off Jiho's lust, especially when he needs it the most. They started dating a year ago, but they rarely have sex, and Jaehyo locks himself away when his heat comes around. Jiho finds it a little annoying that his boyfriend likes to starve himself, just because he feels bad about relying on Jiho for sex. Even though Jiho has stated many times he's fine with it.

"Jiho please, I don't want to hurt you." Jaehyo sighs and relaxes into the backhug, "Just go eat your dinner." He glances back at the dinner table with a lonely bowl of ramen, steam radiating off it.

"I don't want to be the only one eating again tonight, hyung. Come on, you know I'm okay with you leaning on me." Jiho kissed the top of Jaehyo's head, "Especially during your heats, you can't just keep tail fucking yourself. Open up to me more, you know I love you."

Jaehyo's heart swells at his boyfriend's words, it's reassuring having a lover that accepts you for being a sex demon that craves dick. Or pussy. Mostly dick, because thats what Jiho has. He lets out a deep sigh, "If you eat all of your dinner, wash the dishes and get the laundry started, I'll consider it." He looks over to see Jiho grin and run away to get started.

The Incubus escapes into the living room of their shared apartment. It's only recently they started living together, because Jaehyo decided that he was getting too lonely completely isolating himself. He needed another living, breathing that wasn't himself or a potted plant by the window. He needed his dumb, workaholic boyfriend.

It was weird, being in a relationship with a human, especially one more needy for sex than he is. Jaehyo wasn't like the rest of the rare population of Incubi. He didn't like relying on his partner for food, it made him feel kinda like a jerk. Plus Jiho becomes sick the day after he feeds on his arousal. He feels bad about it even though Jiho says it's okay and that he's fine with it.

Jaehyo lays down on the couch and tries to stop thinking about food, but his stomach is protesting. Jiho is right, he needs to feed off of him once a month, preferrably when Jaehyo is in heat, but the human-like side of the Incubus refuses. He just values his morals too much.

He feels fatigue poke at his eyelids and he complies, drifting off into the not so magical dream world of rainbows and unicorns.

\----

When Jaehyo wakes up, he isn't on the couch anymore, he's in his room, in his pajamas (pajamas being a hoodie and sweatpants) and running what feels like a fever. He squirms in discomfort as heat washes over him in waves, making him sweat waterfalls. He throws off his hoodie and before he can get to his pants his eyes widen in shock.

It came a week early.

Jaehyo groaned in defeat. His body was desperate now, stomach aching for the lust of a young man named Woo Jiho. It was so desperate it forced his heat early.

This was why he wanted an apartment with his own room, because he didn't want to bother Jiho in the middle of the night like this. Maybe one day he'll be comfortable sharing a bed with the human, but today isn't that day.

He slid a hand down into his sweatpants and boxers, the other slowly pulling them off to reveal his aching member. Jaehyo's stomach hit him with another wave of pain and he decided to give in. Tonight he'll fulfill his side of the promise.

Jaehyo tried getting out of bed, but his body felt heavy and his mind was hazy, he had to resort to desperate measures. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and called Jiho.

He could hear the ringtone coming from the other room, happy that it was loud enough for Jiho to hopefully hear it.

There was a click and Jiho's raspy, just fucking woke up voice was on the line, "Hyung, is something the matter?"

"Hey... I-I'm sorry to bug you... but could you come in here." Jaehyo cringed at the neediness in his voice, but it just can't be helped.

"Couldn't you come in here and get me?" He could hear Jiho fighting with his blankets on the other side.

"No..." Jaehyo could feel himself slipping, he needed to be touched soon or he'll literally go crazy, "Please just come here, please!" The last please sounded almost like a moan, giving Jiho an idea on what exactly is going on.

The door opened and Jaehyo jumped, dropping his phone onto the bed. Jiho stood in the doorway, phone still pressed up to his ear and still practically half asleep. He removed the phone from his ear and ended the call, chuckling as he watched Jaehyo scramble to put his phone back in it's original spot.

"I know what you want, and I'm happy you actually want my help for once. Your heat will be so much easier with me fucking you, y'know? It'll only last until you've fed, not an entire week." He glared at Jaehyo, "An entire week of you locking yourself away and masturbating until it passes." Jiho walked over to the bed and put his phone next to Jaehyo's. He crawled on top of the desperate Incubus, "God, you're so beautiful like this."

Jaehyo bit his lip, he wasn't sure how this could be considered beautiful. Flushed skin, bright yellow, lust filled eyes, and his horns and tail revealing themselves, along with a raging boner.

Jiho grabbed Jaehyo's purple, arrowheaded tail and stroked the tip, making the elder shudder and moan. "You're showing a lot to me tonight, aren't you, baby~?" He whispers into the Incubus's ear. He gave the tail one more good stroke before pulling away, laughing at Jaehyo's whine, "Hold on, baby, you'll get more in a minute."

The younger started stripping, starting with his shirt down to his boxers. Throwing them into a pile he climbs back on the bed, towering above Jaehyo. Jiho pulls Jaehyo into a heated kiss, all tongues and teeth, no intimacy, just pure fucking sex. When the younger pulls away for air, he leans back to Jaehyo's ear, "I know your sex drive is fucking amazing, so what do you want me to do first?"

Jaehyo was too turned on to care, he just wanted to be touched where it ached in arousal, he just wanted to eat. His morals are long gone. "Just...do whatever." He got out after a few long seconds of his brain failing to cooperate.

"As you wish, darling~" Jiho grabbed the bottle of lube Jaehyo keeps on his nightstand and coated his fingers with a small amount. He then wraps his hand around Jaehyo's cock and gives a quick test stroke, making the Incubus arch off the bed and cry out. He knows that Jaehyo likes a little friction with handjobs, so friction is what he'll get.

Jiho strokes get progressively faster, pushing Jaehyo to the edge faster than the Incubus can comprehend. He smirks, loving how sensitive Jaehyo is to his touches. Jiho uses his free hand to snake it down to Jaehyo's slick hole. He's thankful Incubi produce their own lube, saves them some money. He teases the rim gently before sliding in two fingers, making Jaehyo let out the loudest moan yet. Jiho thrusts his fingers in in sync with his strokes on Jaehyo's cock, making the Incubus reach his first orgasm.

Jaehyo's back straightens out and he leans back onto the mattress and pillows, panting and practically fucked out, but he was still hard. Jiho pauses for a minute and waits for his boyfriend to come back down to Earth. When Jaehyo gives him the okay, Jiho lets go of his cock and focuses on the Incubus's ass. He slips in a third finger and starts thrusting them more vigorously, searching for his prostate.

Jaehyo screams and his thighs start shaking, signalling to Jiho that he's found what he's looking for. He pushes his fingers more towards his boyfriend's sweet spot, rubbing and poking at it aggressively. Jaehyo cums for the second time that night, body shaking violently.

Jiho removes his fingers and takes a minute to admire the hot mess that is Ahn Jaehyo. He really wonders why Jaehyo worries about him during sex when it should be the other way around. He knows the Incubus was born for sex, but it's just so weird seeing him so submissive and weak.

He grabs the lube again and coats his dick with a decent amount. Jiho doesn't need much because Jaehyo provides his own, and the fact his boyfriend loves it rough. "I'm going in." He breathes out as he lines up with Jaehyo's hole and pushes in.

Jaehyo lets out a loud moan and grabs for Jiho's shoulders, slightly digging his nails into his back. He nods, telling Jiho to start moving.

Jiho doesn't hold back. His baby is hungry and needs this more than anything right now. His thrusts are relentless, striking Jaehyo's prostate each time, making the elder's eyes roll back and his back arch off the mattress. Jiho can feel Jaehyo draining his energy, it doesn't hurt, it's more of a relaxing warmth. It doesn't take long for Jiho to reach his limit, a few more thrusts and he's cumming inside Jaehyo.

He lets out a sigh and pulls out, collapsing next to the worn out Incubus. "You're still hard..." Jiho points out, still catching his breath. Jaehyo nods and frowns.

"I will be for a while... I've starved myself for so long, just one round wont cover it."

"I have an idea." Jiho brings his hand down to Jaehyo's leaking hole and gathers the concoction of lube, cum and slick on his fingers. He then gently grabs Jaehyo's tail and strokes it.

Jaehyo moans and wiggles his tail in Jiho's tight grasp, "J-Jihooo..." he groans, "I-I'm way too sensitive there." Jiho starts stroking faster, making Jaehyo's moans go up an octave or two. Jaehyo grinds his hips against Jiho's seeking more friction, more relief from the hell of being super fucking horny once a month. Third orgasm of the night.

"You REALLY want me to do the laundry, don't you, hyung?" Jiho chuckles, "If this keeps up there will be a new record for the amount of times you've came in a single night." His half hard dick twitched at the thought of Jaehyo being pushed over the edge more, "You're in luck, baby, round two isnt too far off." Jiho stroked himself to practically full hardness.

He picked up Jaehyo and impaled him right on his cock, "Ride me, baby." He whispered.

Jaehyo whimpered and started lifting himself off Jiho, before slamming himself back down, starting a steady rhythm. Jiho thrusted up into Jaehyo, meeting and continuing his rhythm with ease. There was a lack of the draining warmth, and Jiho frowned, "Baby, don't be afraid to eat, It's okay." He cooed and brushed the sweat drenched bangs out of Jaehyo's face.

The warmth kicked in and both partners felt euphoria. Jaehyo getting the food his body craved for so long, and Jiho getting rid of his sexual frustration. It's hard when you need release and your Incubus boyfriend wont help you.

Jiho grabbed the now slimy, purple tail and brought it closer to him, he started sucking on the tip, making Jaehyo shake violently as another orgasm crashed over him. The tightening of his walls pulled Jiho over with him.

They stayed like that for a moment until Jiho picked Jaehyo off of him and gently placed him on the bed, the Incubus was finally sated. "I'll get you cleaned up, and we can sleep in my bed, because well... It isn't covered in lube...cum...and whatever you call the substance you produce. If it doesn't have a name, we should name it. Hmm... how about ass juice?"

"Jiho if you don't shut up I will literally not ask you to help me again. I think your friend Kyung is also a good match." Jaehyo groaned. He loved Jiho to hell and back but stuff like this ruins the afterglow.

Jaehyo watched Jiho bolt out of the room with a smirk, he knows how to get him moving.

It didn't take long (thanks to Jaehyo's threat) for Jiho to wash both of them off, put Jaehyo in clean, comfortable clothes, and bring them into the clean bed of Jiho's room. By the time they got in bed Jaehyo was passed out, sleeping soundly as Jiho cuddled him, drifting off to sleep as well.

\----

The two had nearly slept through the entire next day as a result of late night debauchery, waking up at around 4 PM. They had forced themselves out of bed and into a warm bath. Both were still tired from the night before, Jiho being drained of his energy, and Jaehyo's ass hurting like hell. Jiho had made food for them both, even though Jaehyo gets no nutritional value from it, he enjoys the taste.

They found themselves sharing the same bed again, because Jaehyo's sheets and blankets are done washing yet. Jiho would be heartless to let him freeze after a long night. "Jaehyo, we should really have sex more often. It's honestly amazing with you."

"If amazing means sleeping in super late and you feeling sick and tired the next morning is amazing, then so be it." Jaehyo rolls his eyes.

"It's worth it though." Jiho pokes at Jaehyo's tummy, "You're nice and full after a wonderful meal."

The Incubus blushed and turned away from Jiho, "Stop it, this sucks and you know it, we're both overly tired." Jaehyo closed his eyes, "Sleeping now. Don't bother me."

Jiho wraps his arms around Jaehyo again, "Fine. But I'm still cuddling you." 

"Whatever..." Jaehyo mumbled and made a mental note not to let Jiho get this clingy ever again.


	2. answer me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiho has too many questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so these updates are long overdue  
> i had a trip to florida, followed by my room being remodelled, then a camping trip  
> AND THEN SCHOOL
> 
> so heres two updates to make it up you guys ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡

Dinner between the two was a little awkward, because it was mostly Jiho eating whatever Jaehyo makes him, and the Incubus watching TV in his room. Jiho wished his boyfriend would come sit with him, but he knows that Jaehyo is jealous. He's jealous that Jiho can just eat food and not be hungry for a while, but Jaehyo has to have 2-4 orgasms a night whilst draining Jiho's energy.

Jiho decided it's about time he confronts his weird Incubus boyfriend. After he finishes dinner and washes the dishes, he slips into Jaehyo's room and sits on his bed in front of him, blocking the TV. "Talk. What's the matter with you?"

"Excuse me? What do you mean? Hey! Stop blocking the TV!" Jaehyo leans to the side to look past Jiho, only for the human to copy his actions. "Jiho... come on!" He groans and leans back on his pillows in defeat.

"Why aren't you like other Incubi, hyung? I've always wondered this. Is there something wrong with **me** thats causing **you** to not ask for sex?" Jiho scoots closer to Jaehyo, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Jiho, I love you but you ask too many questions." Jaehyo sighs.

"I ask because I want to know you more, I want to understand you more. I feel like I don't know you well enough, it makes my heart ache." Jiho looks down and fidgets. Ever since he met Jaehyo, the elder has been so... secretive. Jiho has never even met his parents or even some of his friends. "Hyung, let me in, okay?"

Jaehyo winces at the dull pain in his chest, he feels bad about it now. "Sorry, Jiho... I'll be more open with you. It's just, well, I feel kinda insecure about being an incubus, y'know?" He let out a deep sigh, "I feel bad for draining your energy and leaving you ill the next morning."

"A, you sigh a lot. B, you know I don't care about that. That's what I signed up for when I started dating you, I knew there would be that risk. Besides, it's not all bad. The worst you given me was a hangover that wasn't really a hangover. Well, because It wasn't alcohol that caused it." Jiho shrugs and lays down on the bed, "Cuddle me, baby~"

Jaehyo adjusts his position until he's laying next to Jiho, face snuggled into the younger's chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, hyung." Jiho plants a kiss on the top of Jaehyo's head, running his fingers through Jaehyo's hair.

The two just lay there, mumbling small talk with the white noise of whatever is playing on the TV now. Jiho has a face full of Jaehyo, he can't check right now even if he wanted to. His little demon comes first.

It was times like these Jiho loved most. Contrary to popular belief, sex isn't the core of their relationship. Most human and Succubi/Incubi relationships aren't like this, they're usually just fuck once a month when it's "feeding week". But Jiho is happy that he truly has an emotional relationship with Jaehyo, even after hearing all the slander about the demons. Jiho knows none of it is true, no Succubi/Incubi has ever drained a human completely.

They're sex demons, not murderers. It's sad that even though there's been Human-Succubi equality and rights for so many years now, there's always the people that still hate of them.

"Baby?" No response. "Jaehyo? Hyung?" No response. Just slow and steady breathing. Jiho hums in satisfaction as he peels himself away from Jaehyo, careful not to wake up the sleeping Incubus. "Sweet dreams, baby." He leans down and kisses his forehead, pulling the blanket over Jaehyo. Jiho turns off the TV and light before leaving the room.


	3. wake up and gimme a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiss? more like poorly written sex but y'know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah i didnt edit this much i dont have patience  
> also the ending sucks

It was a long day at work. Doing the actual work and putting up with Kyung's bullshit doesn't mix. It's hard being a producer for some big entertainment company, but Jiho can manage. At least he has someone wonderful to come back to and smother with love.

Jiho punched in the passcode into the apartment lock, humming in satisfaction at the sound of the lock clicking open. He opened the door and was greeted by a wave of cold air. Jaehyo must have the AC cranked up. Jiho understands, it was pretty hot out today.

He took off his shoes and looked around for his cute incubus boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be seen. Not even in the kitchen where he normally spends time making food for Jiho. 

"Jaehyo?" He called out into the apartment. No response. "Maybe he's asleep?" Jiho mumbled to himself as he walked over to Jaehyo's closed door. He knocked gently against the wood, "Jaehyo, are you okay?" He opened the door just a crack to check on him.

Jaehyo was in bed with his blankets pulled over most of his face, breathing heavily and his horns were poking out from his head. The air was quite stuffy and almost suffocating, maybe he'll open the window and air the room out. Jiho knew what was going on, Jaehyo's heat started and he's trying to sleep through it. Typical Jaehyo trying to avoid eating again.

Jiho was torn between waking him up and letting the Incubus get some rest - what would be better for Jaehyo?

After staring at his sleeping boyfriend he decided that he should eat, he isn't going to let Jaehyo starve himself again. Jiho leaned down to the side of Jaehyo's bed and shook him lightly. "Hey baby, wake up."

Jaehyo groaned and rolled around a little before opening his eyes, "Jiho..? Ugh... It's so hot in here." He felt light headed and it didn't take him long to be clawing at his clothes, wanting to get the extra layers off.

"Yeah, it's hot because your pheromones are making it hot to the point where its almost suffocating." Jiho sighed and climbed over on top of the Incubus. "I think I need to take care of you, baby." He whispered into his ear.

Jaehyo shuddered and let out a quiet moan. He finished stripping and ran his hands up his chest, sighing at the shock of every touch. "J-Jiho..." he breathed out, "Touch me." His tail slithered out from behind him, poking at Jiho's thigh.

The younger smiled and lifted his shirt up, "Ah, Jaehyo hyung, so desperate." Jiho motioned for Jaehyo to spread his legs and sunk down in between them. He kissed the tip of Jaehyo's aching member before taking the tip in his mouth, he gave the tip a few licks before taking more in his mouth.

Jaehyo was already a shaking and moaning mess, digging his fingers in Jiho's hair and bucking his hips up into Jiho's mouth. "M-more..a-ahh..." After some resistance, Jaehyo's control snapped and a wave of pleasure flowed through both of them, followed up by more warmth.

Jiho took more of Jaehyo into him, swallowing around his cock and making the Incubus completely lose it. Jiho loved seeing his boyfriend like this - eyes rolled back and all capability of rational thought gone. He kept going until Jaehyo came into his mouth without warning, swallowing the warm liquid. He lifted himself away and started undoing the buttons on his pants, dropping them to the floor, followed by his underwear.

The Incubus started to fall back down from the euphoric pleasure. His vision returned and the taste of Jiho's energy still on his tongue. Out of all the humans he's been fucked by (he prefers bottoming), Jiho has tasted the best, he thinks it's because theres love involved. His other fucks were just that, nothing more. But Jiho is his partner for now and hopefully forever.

His taste is absolutely intoxicating too. It was a lovely strawberry flavour followed by a chocolate aftertaste, and Jaehyo can't get enough of it.

Jaehyo gazed up at the human removing his clothes and looking for the lube, that the Incubus decided to move. The room was dark now that the sun has somewhat set and there was a pink haze with tiny sparkles, something Jiho can't see. Its a mix of their lust and love - and its beautiful. The glow of it illuminates Jiho's already bright and lovely features.

"You started feeding on me almost instantly, I'm proud of you, baby." Jiho leaned down and pulled Jaehyo into a light and quick kiss. "Please be more comfortable with me, okay?"

Jaehyo nodded and wrapped his arms around Jiho's neck, pulling him in a little, "I know I'm drunk on your lust right now... buuuut can I just say I love you so much. Like this isn't even the Incubus part of me speaking. I feel like I don't show how much I love you enough." He sighed, "Just fuck me senseless right now, you taste so good."

The younger smiled and nodded, "Anything for you, baby. I love you too, just trust me more with this, okay?" Jiho kissed him again, poking his finger at Jaehyo's opening before pushing it in, slowly. He pulled away and watched for any signs of discomfort - none. He pushed in another finger and Jaehyo let out a gasp this time, panting slightly at the intrusion.

Jaehyo's insides were hot and wet. Wet from the magical and convienent self lubrication Incubi come with, it saves them a little bit of money. Jiho thrusts his fingers in slowly, scissoring and opening Jaehyo up for him. Jaehyo's whimpers and moans picked back up again as Jiho got closer, and closer, and even closer to the spot. The magic spot that makes his back arch and sparks of pleasure strike through his body.

Jiho pushed a third finger in past the tight rim and thrusted them in a little deeper, almost pushing up against Jaehyo's sweet spot. Jaehyo was going crazy from the lack of stimulation where he wants it, he wants Jiho to abuse that spot until Jaehyo blacks out from pleasure. The younger male's fingerfucking got faster, striking more angles until Jaehyo almost fell off the bed if it weren't for Jiho holding onto him. Jiho hit his prostate and Jaehyo wasn't even the slightest bit ready for it.

"Oooh godddd...~" Jaehyo moaned, eyes rolling back, "I-I'm ready now." He loves that Jiho is always careful, making sure Jaehyo is okay and providing him with the love and care he needs. But he wants Jiho to get violent with him, to manhandle him, pull on his hair and tail. Jaehyo shook the thoughts away, he felt like he could come just from thinking about Jiho wrecking his body.

Jiho slipped his fingers out, making Jaehyo whine at the loss. "Are you ready for your main course, sweetheart?" He pushed the bangs out from Jaehyo's face with his clean hand, and using the other to lube up his cock with the "ass juice". He lined up his cock with Jaehyo's entrance, pushing in slowly until he's down to the hilt. Much to his surprise, Jaehyo comes a second time that night, panting and gasping through his orgasm.

The heat kicks back in as soon as Jaehyo recovers from his body tearing orgasm, "Good boy." Jiho whispers before setting a slow and steady pace, letting him adjust a bit more before the fun part starts. "You'll be all happy tomorrow, you know only I can feed you this well." He feels Jaehyo squirm under him. Dirty talk always gets him riled up.

Jiho pulled out of the Incubus before flipping him over on his stomach, ass in the air, begging for Jiho to return to him. Jiho shoves his cock back into Jaehyo, immediately starting a fast and rough pace. The boy below him moaning into the pillow and rocking his hips to meet Jiho's thrusts.

After a minute Jaehyo stopped responding to him, making Jiho get a little concerned. He stopped and pulled out, "Jaehyo? Baby?" Jaehyo's legs collapsed, Jiho was the one keeping him up. "Hey, Jaehyo?" The younger male was starting to panic, shaking Jaehyo, checking his pulse, anything to prove that his Incubus was okay.

When Jiho was cleaning them up, he came to the conclusion Jaehyo just blacked out. He sighed in relief that Jaehyo was at least somewhat okay, "Thank fuck." He mumbled and picked up Jaehyo, bringing him into Jiho's room, where the sheets are clean. He tucked his boyfriend in and planted a kiss on his forehead. Jiho left the door open just a crack, letting the light from the living room shine in.

Jiho started up a shower, letting the water turn warm before stepping in. He leaned back against the wall, the water running down him, "Goddamn it... I feel so bad, I was too rough." He pushed his wet hair out from his face and grabbed his cock, might as well rub one out because he couldn't finish with Jaehyo.

\----

After a shower and doing some laundry, there were fresh new sheets on Jaehyo's bed, a clean and somewhat satisfied Jiho, and almost all the windows open. He really needed to air out Jaehyo's room.

Jiho was laying on the sofa with a glass of water and the tv playing some random drama, he wasn't really paying attention. He was on his phone checking his social media and texts, and the 5 voicemails from Kyung asking if Jiho he wanted to grab Jaehyo and all hang out. There was a later text from Kyung saying;

**Kyungie: fine i'll hang out with kwonnie and hyukkie (ಥ﹏ಥ)**

"Drama queen." Jiho scoffed and continued scrolling through the chat, revealing a selfie with him, Yukwon and Minhyuk. He set his phone back down on the table and began to doze off, letting sleep take over very quickly.

He woke up with a cute Ahn Jaehyo wrapped around him like an octopus.


End file.
